


Puppy

by Weaselwoman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: “I brought you something,” Odin calls out to his new wife, as he returns from the war.
Relationships: Odin/Frigga
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Puppy

“I brought you something,” Odin calls out to his new wife, as he returns from the war. She deserves nice things, he thinks, putting up with his gruff self and his resentful son from a previous alliance. Yet Frigga never complains, does her best to win Thor’s heart, holds the kingdom together in his absence.

But the jewels of Jotunheim melt in the sunlight, and the furs are ragged and rotted, too hot for Asgard.

The present squirms at his chest as Frigga comes to him.

“A puppy?” she asks. “I’ve always wanted a pet of my own.”

_A puppy_. Odin sighs, and unwraps his bundle. “Be careful. His teeth are sharp.”

****

Days later, Odin overhears:

“Mama! Loki bit me.”

“Babies do that, Thor.”

“Can I bite him back?”

And steps in. “No, son. You are his older brother. You must protect him.”


End file.
